I'm a Beginner at Love (T T)
I'm a Beginner at Love (T_T) (恋のビギナーなんです（T_T）, Koi no Beginā Nan Desu (T_T)?) is the ending theme of the Koreha Zombie Desuka? of the Dead anime. It was sung by Rie Yamaguchi. Romaji= Romaji Ugokenai furerareru kyori ni HAATO shimetsukerarete Me no mae no oshaberi mo tooku masa ni subete FURIIZU Jirettai mori no nemureru otome ni Tsubomi hiraku hodo amaku setsunai mitsu no ame wo...! Sekai ga netamu hodo ubu na ururu BIIMU Doushite? Furimukanai no nande? Sasayakitai koi no jama suru kono kamen Nugisute gyutto shitai Demo, dekinai koi no BIGINAA nan desu (T_T) Aitakute nemurezu ni kyou mo san jikan no suimin Kuma-chan wo menoshita ni tsurete sarani shikou MAINASU Ni SENCHI chijimeta SUKAATO ni kometa Sasayaka na FIGHT! ni kidzuite hoshii to negau no...! Sekai ga hoo someru ubu na shikou kairo ni Daitan ni apirenai no wa nande? Ima sugu dakishimete Kiss shite sasayaite Mahou no ano kotoba Demo, ienai (T_T) Saisho de saigo no onegai wo kiite? "Tosho shitsu no yumeko ni ookina yuuki wo kudasai!!" Sekai ga netamu hodo ubu na ururu BIIMU Doushite? Furimukanai no nande? Sasayakitai koi no jama suru kono kamen Nugisute gyutto shite anata kara... Watashi, BIGINAA nan desu (T_T) Koi no BIGINAA nan desu (T_T) |-| Japanese= Japanese 動けない触れられる距離に ハァト絞め付けられて 目の前のオシャベリも遠く 正に全てフリーズ じれったい森の 眠れる乙女に 蕾開くほど甘く切ない蜜の雨を…! 世界が妬む程 初(うぶ)なウルル光線(ビーム) どうして? 振り向かないの 何で? 囁きたい恋の 邪魔するこの仮面 脱ぎ捨て ギュッとしたい でも、出来ない 恋のビギナーなんです(T_T) 会いたくて眠れずに 今日も3時間の睡眠 クマちゃんを目の下に 連れて更に志向マイナス 2cm縮めた スカートに込めた ささやかなFIGHT!に 気づいて欲しいと願うの…! 世界が頬染める 初な思考回路に 大胆に アピれないのは 何で? 今すぐ抱き締めて Kissして囁いて 魔法の あの言葉 でも、言えない(T_T) 最初で最後の お願いを聞いて? 「図書室の夢子に 大きな勇気を下さい!!」 世界が妬む程 初なウルル光線 どうして? 振り向かないの 何で? 囁きたい恋の 邪魔するこの仮面 脱ぎ捨て ギュッとして アナタから… 私、ビギナーなんです(T_T) 恋のビギナーなんです(T_T) |-| English= English I can't move because we're so close I could touch you and it makes my chest feel all tight. Our conversation seems so distant too. Everything is really freezing! Give the impatient sleeping maiden of the forest bittersweet rain of nectar that will make the flower bud open...! A beam of light so innocent that the world is jealous of it. Why is that? Why won't you turn to look at me? The mask I wear interrupts the love I want to whisper about to you. I want to throw it away and hug you but I can't. I'm a beginner at love! (T_T) I miss you and so today again, unable to sleep, I only get 3 hours of it. My eyes look like panda eyes. This is not going according to plan at all! I wish that you would notice the meager fight conveyed by my skirt shortened by 2 cm...! The world blushes at my innocent train of thought. Why can't I boldly impress you? Embrace me tightly right now, kiss me and whisper those magic words. But I can't say it! (T_T) Listen to my first and last wish, okay? "Please give the dreaming girl from the library a great deal of courage!!" A beam of light so innocent that the world is jealous of it. Why is that? Why won't you turn to look at me? The mask I wear interrupts the love I want to whisper about to you. I want to throw it away and hug you, but... I'm more of a beginner than you! (T_T) I'm a beginner at love! (T_T) |-| Video= Video Category:Theme Category:Ending